warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Ayatan Treasures
Ayatan Treasures are ancient Orokin artifacts powered by Endo that can be discovered across the system. There are two types available: Sculptures, and smaller Stars which can be inserted into the larger Sculptures to increase their value. These can be traded to Maroo at her Bazaar for varying amounts of Endo, or placed within the Orbiter as decorations. Acquisition *Sculptures can be found in plain sight on regular missions, though this has a rare chance of occurring. *Stars of either type can occasionally be found from Storage Containers and lockers. *Kuakas, small rodents found on the Plains of Eidolon, have an affinity for shiny things and can also drop Stars when killed. *Maroo offers a weekly mission where it is guaranteed that a Sculpture will appear. **This mission can be run multiple times in a row, however, only one Sculpture can be rewarded per week. *Sculptures and Stars can be traded between players. *The Anasa Ayatan sculpture can only be found as a Sortie reward. *Sculptures can be acquired as a reward from Arbitration missions. **The Zambuka Ayatan sculpture can only be bought from the Arbitration Honors store for 50 . Stars Sculptures A total of eight different Ayatan Sculptures exist: OroFusexF.png|'Anasa' Ayatan Sculpture ( filled) OroFusexC.png|'Orta' Ayatan Sculpture ( filled) AyatanZambuka.png|'Zambuka' Ayatan Sculpture ( filled) OroFusexD.png|'Vaya' Ayatan Sculpture ( filled) OroFusexE.png|'Piv' Ayatan Sculpture ( filled) OroFusexG.png|'Valana' Ayatan Sculpture ( filled) OroFusexA.png|'Sah' Ayatan Sculpture ( filled) OroFusexB.png|'Ayr' Ayatan Sculpture ( filled) Managing Sculptures In the Mods section of the Orbiter, selecting "Ayatan Sculptures" will allow the player to examine Sculptures and attach Stars. Stars can be inserted into a Sculpture by selecting the desired Sculpture, then hovering the cursor over a socket and clicking on it. The Sculpture must be in the player's inventory for it to be selected; if displayed as a decoration, the Sculpture will not appear in the Mods screen. Each Sculpture can have 3 to 4 sockets available for slotting, with each slot requiring a particular type of Ayatan Star depending on the type of Sculpture. Endo values follow this formula: : (B + 50C + 100A) (1 + M (C + A) S)}} *B = base value *C = # of Cyan Stars installed *A = # of Amber Stars installed *M = multiplier (0.5 for Anasa, 3.0 for Zanbuka and 2.0 for others) *S = # of sockets As Fusion Fuel Average Endo value of three-socket Sculptures is 1605. *For a rare mod to reach rank 10 will require: **613.8 Cyan or 306.9 Amber Stars. **19.1 three socket Sculptures, 11.4 Orta, or 8.9 Anasa. *For a Primed mod to reach rank 10 will require: **818.4 Cyan or 409.2 Amber Stars. **25.5 three socket Sculptures, 15.2 Orta, or 11.9 Anasa. Endo Gain from Stars This table can indicate that the Anasa sculpture will yield the least amount of Endo gain for the number of Amber stars put into it at full value. Weekly Mission Completing Stolen Dreams quest will unlock "Weekly Ayatan Treasure Hunt" Alert. Every Monday at 00:00 UTC, players should get this mission added to alerts section of the world state window that can be clicked to visit Maroo in the Maroo's Bazaar Relay on Mars to accept a mission in the Void or Orokin Derelict. Players are required to find a treasure room, which is a large special room filled with traps and obstacles that are activated upon players stepping on a pressure plate at the room's entrance. Once the traps have been activated, players only have a limited amount of time in which they must reach the final door at the very end of the room. Failing to reach said door before it closes completely will result in mission failure, though players can repeat the mission to try again if they fail. If players successfully reach the last room before it closes, they will encounter a pedestal with an Ayatan Sculpture, collecting of which will complete the objective. Note that a player who has already acquired a Sculpture from their weekly mission will not receive any additional Sculptures should they join someone else's mission. Notes *Ayatan Sculptures can spawn inside of a Cephalon Fragment. *Ayatan Sculptures and Stars appear on loot radar such as , and . Sculptures have the standard resource/container marker, while Stars have their own unique icon. *Ayatan Sculptures and Stars can be scanned by either of the two available scanners and will trigger Helios scanning until their Codex entries are complete. *When partially slotted the Sculpture will flicker between the powered and unpowered state, moving in a broken, stuttering fashion. *If you run out of amber stars first and want to get the most of them, the Endo value per amber star for the sculptures, according to the formula above, is as follows: Zambuka (1075), Orta (700), Vaya (633.33), Piv (616.67), Valana (583.33), Sah (566.67), Anasa (412.5). *Value per cyan star also follows the same pattern as amber stars, with Ayr (3x cyan) ranking the same as the Piv statue. *Generally, Orta, Vaya, Piv, and Ayr are best sold fully socketed, while the others can be sold incomplete with excess cyan stars. Anasa can also be sold fully unsocketed due to its high base value (2000). Gathering Tips *While the challenge rooms are not overly difficult after experiencing them a few times, players can make use of the Warframe (in particular her ability) in order to trivialize the experience. * 's Rift plane bypasses all the trap effects, and a Range-built can blitz the destructible ones to make way for other players. **As the sculptures have a chance of spawning in every mission, by spamming short maps (e.g. Mariana, Earth) with high-range AoE abilities (such as 's ) modded for range and efficiency, and utilizing a Sentinel with , your minimap will show only the items that your companion doesn't take, like Ayatan Stars and Sculptures. *Using AoE weapons like modded for Punch Through, in conjunction with , , and , can vastly increase the speed at which you gather Ayatan Stars and Sculptures. **Abilities like , , or Maim, when modded for high range, can be helpful as well. *Ayatan Sculptures spawn in the same locations as Syndicate Medallions, thus making Syndicate missions a good way of searching for them. While this by itself doesn't increase the chances of them spawning, players could already be searching every room for Medallions and destroying containers, hence potentially gathering up Stars and, occasionally, a Sculpture. **It is possible for both the Medallion and the Sculpture to spawn in the same spot. *Using mods like or can increase the drop rate of Ayatan stars. Although, it is not recommended to use both – their effects cannot stack. *The Infested Salvage mission (Oestrus, Eris) oddly has the same chance to have Sculptures as full-sized maps, despite being the same size as a Defense/Interception map. It has several container-ridden side rooms that may have a Sculpture, whereas Defense/Interception missions only have the beginning loot room. *Using Codex Scanner or Synthesis Scanner is a good way of spotting Ayatan sculptures. They will be highlighted in green or orange as other scannable objects such as containers and enemies. *Amber and Cyan stars have different waypoint icons. The star on Amber markers is larger than the one for Cyan stars. *Infested Tumors (Hive Sabotage) count as storage containers, making it possible for them to drop Ayatan Stars. However, due to their awkward placements in the environment, it's very likely that – if an Ayatan Star is dropped – it will get stuck inside of the walls, making it unobtainable. *Itzal´s Cosmic Crush can pull in Ayatan Sculptures as well as Stars. Useful in underwater tiles in Sealab. Trivia *''Ayatana'' (Derived from the Sanskrit: आयतन) is a Buddhist term referring to the "Six senses" (the five basic senses, along with the mind) and the manas and the qualities perceived by them. *Old Man Suumbaat, an Ostron who lives in Cetus, possesses several Ayatan sculptures in his shop, two of which move on their own without Ayatan stars installed. **Among those animated sculptures is the then-unnamed Zambuka sculpture, which is prominently displayed on his table. It would take 2 real-time years, from to , before players could acquire it for themselves. *In an interview with Ars Technica, Steve Sinclair explains that Ayatan treasures are said to store memories of the Orokin, which attests to their high value. Media AnasaSculptureAnimation.gif|Animation of a slotted Anasa Sculpture AyrSculptureAnimation.gif|Animation of a slotted Ayr Sculpture AyatanOrtaSculpture.gif|Animation of a slotted Orta Sculpture PivSculptureAnimation.gif|Animation of a slotted Piv Sculpture SahSculptureAnimation.gif|Animation of a slotted Sah Sculpture VayaSculptureAnimation.gif|Animation of a slotted Vaya Sculpture AnasaSculptureView.png|Detailed view of an Anasa Sculpture AyrSculptureView.png|Detailed view of an Ayr Sculpture OrtaSculptureView.png|Detailed view of an Orta Sculpture PivSculptureView.png|Detailed view of a Piv Sculpture SahSculptureView.png|Detailed view of a Sah Sculpture VayaSculptureView.png|Detailed view of a Vaya Sculpture CyanStarView.png|Detailed view of a Cyan Star AmberStarView.png|Detailed view of an Amber Star 20160922153359 1.jpg|Ayatan Cyan Star on the floor Amber Ayatan Star.jpeg|Ayatan Amber Star on the floor File:Warframe1122.jpg|Sculpture spawning on a Syndicate Medallion File:Ayatansculpture.jpg|Seen from start of mission with Scanner Ayatan Sculptures & All You Need To Know (Warframe) Warframe A Look at & Powering Ayatan Sculptures Ayr - Orta - Vaya Warframe A Look at & Powering Ayatan Sculptures PIV - SAH Bugs *After finishing an Ayatan hunt for Maroo and not leaving the Bazaar, players can talk to her and start another Ayatan mission immediately. This can be repeated an unlimited number of times, however, the subsequent runs won't give you a new Ayatan. Patch History *Introduced Zambuka Ayatan Sculpture to Arbiters Honors store. *Fixed Ayatan Treasure UI and animations not updating in real time as Stars are installed in the Ayatan Treasures menu. ;General Arbitrations Changes: *Reduced Vitus Essence crafting cost for the Amber Star Blueprint from 2 to 1. *Added an ‘Auto Install’ button to the Ayatan Sculptures screen for Mastery Rank 10+ Tenno! This long requested feature allows you to auto install Stars from your Inventory to your Ayatan Sculpture with one-click. *Fixed inability to see how many Stars are in your Ayatan Sculptures when trading them to another player. *Fixed accessing the Menu within the Ayatan Treasures screen resulting in the Menu being displaying in the background. *Fixed minimap markers for Ayatan Stars remaining visible after pickup. *Fixed the Ayatan Valana Sculpture not being centered properly on the screen. *Ayatan Sculptures can now be placed and contributed to the Dojo. *Fixed being unable to access the ESC Menu from the Ayatan Treasures screen. *Fixed a script error when attempting to access the Market from the ESC menu while installing a Star in a Sculpture. *Fixed an issue where the cursor position in the Ayatan installation screen wasn't accurate for PC players using a controller. *Added 'Ayatan' subcategory to Codex > Universe > Objects. *Changed Ayatan Star markers to only display if you're within 100 meters or so range of the drop. Amber Star markers will also appear larger due to their rarity and to avoid confusion. *The Ayatan Star installing prompt will now only display once per Ayatan installing session rather than on every socket. *Fixed Clients not seeing the in-world markers for Ayatan Stars. *Fixed not being able to use the Codex Scanner to scan Ayatan Statues and other pickups. *Removed ability to mark Ayatan Stars since they automatically generate a marker. *Potential fix for a script error when you hover and click next to the Ayatan Treasures window in the Mod segment. *The Ayatan Sculpture screen now has a search bar and sorting options. *Fixed sell screen for Ayatan Sculptures in Maroo's Bazaar/Relays showing all items. *Removed the Anasa Ayatan Sculpture from the Codex due to the lack of a way to scan it. *Fixed Maroo telling you she had an Ayatan Hunt mission for you but survey said that was a lie. *The Valana Sculpture can now also be found in Maroo's weekly Ayatan hunt mission. *Added the Anasa Sculpture to the Codex so that it may be linked in chat. *The Valana Ayatan Sculpture can now be acquired in-world as an addition to the discoverable Ayatan. *Fixed Ayatan Stars appearing in the wrong section while Trading. *Removed Ayatan Stars from lockers and crates in Vor's Prize. *Fixed the Anasa Ayatan Sculpture not being moveable after placing it in the Landing Craft. *Anasa Ayatan Sculpture added to Sortie common reward tables. *New spawn locations have been introduced for Ayatan Sculptures in all levels. *Ayatan Sculptures now show number of socketed Stars when viewed in your Inventory. *Replaced outdated Mod tips with new tips about the Ayatan system. *Fixed canceling the placement of a Sculpture sometimes resulting in the Sculpture being replaced by another decoration. *Fixed the countdown timer initiating again after grabbing the Ayatan Sculpture in Maroo's daily hunt mission. *Revised the Ayatan Sculpture icons. *Fixed being able to unintentionally scan placed Ayatan Sculptures in the Landing Craft. *Fixed being able to scan the Ayatan Sculpture spot after you've picked them up. Also fixes seeing the name displayed above the same spot. *Ayatan Sculptures now have a base trade tax of 4000 Credits, plus 2000 Credits for each Star that is attached. *Added fail mission countdown and action required before countdown is done for Maroo's Ayatan Sculpture hunt mission. *You can now scan the Ayatan Sculpture you find in Maroo's weekly mission. *Fixed an unresponsive screen due to Clients returning to their Liset and Hosts returning to Maroo's Bazaar after completing an Ayatan Sculpture hunt mission. *Fixed sculptures being super zoomed in and Stars being in the ground when viewing them from a Chat link. *Fixed Stars and Sculptures not being scannable to be unlocked through the Codex. *Fixed a script error when picking up the Ayatan Sculpture in Maroo's weekly mission. *Fixed the Ayatan Sculptures button being unselectable after selecting then deselecting a Mod. *Fixed an issue with Ayatan minimap markers not disappearing after pickup. *Fixed trade window allowing you to list more copies of Ayatan Sculptures than you currently own. *Fixed Ayatan Sculptures and Stars not appearing when viewing in Codex. *Added a mini-map marker for Ayatan Stars. *Carrier's Vacuum and Corpus Scavenger Drones will no longer be able to pick up or affect the placement of Ayatan Stars. This was causing Stars to become unreachable or falling through the floor. *A sound will now play when you find a Star in loot containers. *Fixed missing Codex entry for Ayatan Sculptures and Stars. *Increased the context action size when picking up Ayatan Stars. *Fixed an issue with Sculptures placed within the Landing Craft turning into duplicate version of other decorations. *Fixed an issue with Sculptures not being collectable after a host migration. *Fixed an issue with duplicate Sculptures being present if a previous host reconnected before the treasure was collected. *Fixed Stars appearing blurry when placed on the ship as Decorations. *Fixed being able to purchase Warframe slots when selling Sculptures/Stars. *Fixed not being able to remove the Sah Sculpture and Orta Sculpture once placed. *Fixed a duplicate Accept/Decline prompt being seen after selecting an Ayatan Mission. *Ayr, Orta, Piv, Sah and Vaya Ayatan Sculptures introduced. }} See also *Endo, the resource that powers the Sculptures. *Maroo *Orokin de:Ayatan Skulpturen es:Escultura Ayatan it:Sculture Ayatan Category:Update 19 Category:Orokin Category:Sortie Reward